


Confessions

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fanart, M/M, The first time I'm actually on time lmao, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Chrysler<br/>I hope you like glowy lights and awful sweaters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenotsoreluctanthero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsoreluctanthero/gifts).



**"Rin... I love you."**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying I thought I had so much more time for some reason. I just happened to be up at like 5 am when I realiZED IT WAS CHRISTMAS EVE AND THIS WAS DUE,, I hadn't even decided what to draw yet. Both of my options seemed more fanfic oriented so I wasn't really sure what to do. Then, I sat back, let my mind drift, and this played out like a scene in my head.
> 
> I honestly, HONESTLY hadn't thought I'd actually be able to pull it off though?? I really hope y'all enjoy it (esp thenotsoreluctanthero!) ;;


End file.
